Just A Dream
by vampiress12
Summary: What if the entire thing had been a dream? Katniss wakes up in District 12 to find that her family is alive and together, and she has never had a single conversation with Peeta Mellark. She has a chance to live a life without being in the games. What will she decide?


Katniss's POV:

_"But there are much worse games to play..."_

I bolted up in my bed with a gasp, and twisted around in my sheets . I was drenched in sweat, and it took me few minutes to realize where I was.

My sheets were made of rough fabric rather than silk. My hair was in a messy braid instead of in loose waves. My clothes were old and worn rather than clean and expensive. The walls were made of wood and they weren't covered in fancy wallpaper. I could smell flowers from the meadow. My room was smaller.

And the other side of my bed was cold.

I was back in the Seam.

I quickly searched the room to see Prim cuddled next to my mom in bed.

It was the day of the reaping.

"Impossible." I whispered, quickly got dressed and ran to the woods.

I hunted with Gale, and it was the same as it was in my dream. Did that mean it was all going to happen? Was Prim going to get reaped? Could I find a way to fight this was and keep her alive?

_Peeta!_

After Gale and I separated, instead of going home I ran to the bakery. I knocked quickly of the door, and waited impatiently for Mr. Mellark to open it.

When the door swung open, I froze. It wasn't Mr. Mellark.

It was Peeta.

I stared at him for a minute, saying nothing. His eyes were the same old blue, free from the pain the war left behind. He face and arms were covered in flower, and his blond hair was a mess. He was sweaty from working in the kitchen all morning, and he had frosting all over his apron.

He was beautiful.

"Hey, Katniss. I'll get my dad." I heard Peeta say, and my eyes snapped back to his.

"Actually," I said quickly, making him pause. "I came here to see you." His eyes widened.

"Me?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah. You." I confirmed, slightly breatheless.

"Okay, uh... What did you need?" He asked me.

_You. I need you._

That pulled me up short. I couldn't just confess my love for him. What if I was wrong and he didn't feel the same way? What was I supposed to say?

"I just... I never thanked you." I said instead.

"Thank me? For what?" He asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. I had to fight the urge to smooth the creases with my fingertips.

"For the bread. You... you saved my family with that bread a few years ago." I answered, swallowing nervously. Realization flashed in his eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, Katniss. It wasn't a big deal."

"Yes it was!" I snapped. "We were dying. And I was ready to give up. But that bread... you helped me hold out a little while longer. Long enough to find a way to survive. Long enough to realize we weren't doomed." My voice got quieter as I spoke, but I forced myself to maintain eye contact the entire time. Peeta seemed to be speechless for a few minutes.

"Then... You're welcome. I'm glad I helped you." He told me, smiling gently. Before I could stop myself I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. He froze in shock for a second before slowly hugging me back. His arms were strong, and warm, and safe. I was home.

"Good luck today." I whispered before I pulled away. I sent him a smile before I left, not giving him to chance to answer.

...

After I left the bakery I went to Victors Village. Ignoring the wierd looks I got I walked over to Haymitch's house and climbed through his kitchen window, which he always left open.

Haymitch was passed out at the kitchen table with alcohol in hand, just as I expected. I carefully took the bottle out of his hand, before I went up to his room and picked out a nice suit. Then I got his shower ready for him.

I walked downstairs and filled up a pot with cold water,and flipped the pot upside down, letting the water drench him. I jumped back when he swung his knife wildly at me. When he was slightly less disoriented, he looked at me.

"Who the 'ell are you?" He barked. I calmly placed the pot in the sink before answering him.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"And why the _hell_ did you throw water on me? Better yet, what are you doing in my house?"

"Waking you up."

"And you couldn't have tried to do that without giving me pneumonia?" He snapped. I smiled slightly.

"The shower is running and there is a suit on your bed. Go upstairs and clean up. Make sure you shave."

"What if I don't want to?" He challenged. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then I'll force you to. Today is the reaping. You're going to have two innocent lives resting in the palm of your hands in a few hours. And whether you believe you can save them or not doesn't matter. So sober up and clean up. I'm not leaving until you do." I snapped at him. Haymitch glared at me before stomping up the stairs, and slamming the bathroom door.

Half an hour later I helped him shave his face, because I didn't want him to cut himself. Then I let him get dressed, but I had to help him with his tie. I could tell he was trying to act annoyed with me, but he was grateful that I was forcing him to wake up.

I poured all of his alcohol down the drain and made him some lunch, ignoring his grumbling about how he wasn't a baby. I warned him to behave while I got ready, and told him I'd be back to pick him up soon. He mumbled a bunch of swears which I ignored as I left.

After I got prim ready and Idressed in the blue dress and shoes my mother set out for me, I walked her over to Victor's Village, and the three of us walked to the Square.

I gave Prim a hug and kiss good bye ad went over to my section while we had to listen to the annoying Capitol speech. I watched as Haymitch pulled a flask out of his jacket and tried to take a drink, only to realize it was empty. He turned and saw me smirking, and glared at me. My smug smile widened.

"Ladies first!" Effie simpered, dancing over to the glass bowl.

Not Prim.

She swirled her hand around, teasing us.

Not Prim.

She plucked a piece of paper out of the bowl.

Not Prim.

She slowly unfolded it.

_Not Prim._

She cleared her throat unnecessarily.

_Please, not Prim._

"Primrose Everdeen!"

"No!" I yelled, running froward and pulling Prim behind me. She wrapped her arms around me as a group of Peacekeepers started forward. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I cried, holding my sister behind me. Even though I knew it would happen, it was even more painful the second time around.

"No, Katniss! No!" I felt someone gently pry her off me and turned back to see Peeta. I notice his blue eyes shining with tears, but they were also determined. I knew what he was planning to do. He was going to go in there me, whether he was chosen or not.

But I would be ready this time. I knew what was going to happen, and I would fight back. I would end this, and keep the people I love alive. I would love Peeta every day for the rest of our lives, and we would end this war. Together.

"Peeta Mellark!"

I looked up and saw Haymitch staring at me. I tried to communicate with my eyes.

_Help me. Help him. We can win. We WILL win._

Haymitch nodded, and I nodded back.

Everyone saluted me, just like I remembered, and I didn't bother to hide my tears. I saluted them back.

"Shake hands!" Effie chirped. I ignored her and threw myself into Peeta's arms, and he held me tightly.

We would win.

For Haymitch.

For Cinna.

For Prim.

For Peeta.

I would become the Mockingjay. The face of the rebellion.


End file.
